Welcome to the Dollhouse
Characters Present *Wubbzy *Widget *Walden *Daizy *Buggy *Birdie Bird *Mayor Woozle *Sprinkles Summary Widget uses her new invention to shrink furniture to put in the dollhouse she's making for Daizy. Wubbzy and Daizy use the machine to shrink themselves to play in the dollhouse, but while they take a nap, Widget takes the dollhouse to Daizy's house. Wubbzy and Daizy must find their way back to Widget's workshop to unshrink themselves! Recap Widget is demonstrating her new invention, the Shrinky Dinky 3000, to Wubbzy and Daizy by shrinking some furniture. When Daizy asks what Widget is going to do with this shrunken furniture, Widget accidentally tells Daizy that it's for her new dollhouse (it was supposed to be a surprise). Since she let that detail out, Widget shows the dollhouse to Wubbzy and Daizy. It needs some more paint, so Widget goes with Walden to get paint and tells the other two not to touch the Shrinky Dinky 3000 while she's gone. Even though they said they wouldn't touch the machine, Wubbzy and Daizy shrink themselves so they can play in the new dollhouse. By the time Wubbzy suggests that they should unshrink themselves, Daizy has fallen asleep on the couch, so Wubbzy decides they would unshrink themselves after a short nap. While they are napping, Widget and Walden come back with the paint. They call for Wubbzy and Daizy, but receiving no reply they think Daizy has gone home. Widget finishes painting the roof and then both Widget and Walden take the dollhouse to Daizy's house. No one answers the door when they get there, so Widget and Walden leave the dollhouse outside Daizy's front door. Daizy and Wubbzy are awoken by a giant bee buzzing near them. They scream and run out the front door of the dollhouse, only to find that they are not in Widget's workshop anymore! Everything is huge, so at first Wubbzy wonders where they are. They climb a flower to get a good view and find out that they are by Daizy's house. Widget's workshop looks miles away, but they must get back there to unshrink themselves. Sudenly, they hear stomping and feel the ground shake, so they guess that a monster is after them! Wubbzy and Daizy each grab on to a floating dandelion and fly away. Suddenly, leaves start flying in the opposite direction and they get blown back into a pile of leaves; Buggy is shown using a blower to blow the leaves and had unknowingly blown them too. Daizy and Wubbzy spot Widget's workshop from the top of the leaf pile. They head towards it, but must cross a road first. They look both ways, but are still caught in the middle of the Wuzzleburg Fun Run, which is introduced by Mayor Woozle before he fires the starting gun. Dodging the giant feet, Wubbzy and Daizy make it to the other side. They then hear the stomping of the "monster" and hide in a tin can. Soon, they look out and see it's just a dog named Sprinkles, not a monster! They get Sprinkles to give them a ride to Widget's workshop. Wubbzy and Daizy have fun riding Sprinkles and tell him to go faster! Then Sprinkles is going so fast he bounces them up and down on his back, causing them to yell "Not... That... Fast!!!" They make it to the workshop door and thank Sprinkles, but they see Widget and Walden coming, so they hurry inside to unshrink themselves so Widget and Walden won't know they used Widget's machine. In Wubbzy's hurry to unshrink him and Daizy, the machine makes other objects grow instead. Daizy tries it, and the Shrinky Dinky 3000 unshrinks them at last! Just in time, too. However, before they can leave, Widget asks if they've been using her machine. Both Wubbzy and Daizy ask "How did you know???" at the same time. They look around at all the objects grown huge, including Birdie Bird, and Widget says, "Oh, a 'little' birdie told me!" Common Elements Widget's Invention: The Shrinky Dinky 3000 can make anything shrink down real small or grow up real big. Running gags 'Wow' 'Kooky' 'That wasn't supposed to happen' 'Walden's Wacky Words' 'Lavender Lollipops!' 'Memorable quotes' Post-Show Skit Daizy is showing Wubbzy her dolls at the Wubb Club. Wubbzy inadvertantly sets off Shrieking Sally before Daizy has a chance to warn him that she "doesn't play with her that often." The jukebox robot comes out. Wubbzy's two guesses are: "Is it school time?" being dressed in the same clothes as he was in the episode Who Needs School?; and "Is it bath time?" wearing a shower cap on his head while standing in a bathtub full of water, and a drop of water drips off of him into the bathwater. Then the song "Dance Party" is played. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2